A Witch in Forks
by MidnightRoseMist
Summary: Adopted By Sabella Rose...
1. Vampires in Forks

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I do own this plot. Takes after The 3****rd**** harry potter book.**

A Witch and Vampires in Forks

Here I am sitting on the plane on my way to Forks, Washington to live with my muggle uncle Charlie Swan. Will he not really my uncle but he is my Mom's ex-husband. Maybe I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Black-Swan and I am 17 years old. Call me Bella. My dad is Sirius Black. He is a wizard. My mom is Renne Dwyer. She was a muggle. She died when I was a baby. Since my dad is a wizard, that means I am a witch. I have been going to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizard since I was 11. I am in Gryffindor. Oh did I tell that I am a Metamorphmagus. That means that I am I have the ability to change my physical appearance at will. My cousin Nymphadora Tonks (aka Tonks) has that ability to. I like to change my hair to my favorite color, Midnight Blue and my eyes to a light blue . My natural hair and eye color is brown. I am a very good witch and hope to one day become auror like my cousin Tonks. Anyway back to way I am going to live Charlie Swan. You see I want to know what the muggle world is like. So here I am about to get off the plane to live as a muggle and not use magic at all for time living as a muggle. As I get in the airport I see Charlie standing off in the distance. I walk over to him and gave him a big hug. Even though I am not his daughter, he care as his own and I love him a dad too. As walk out to his police cruiser we talk a little bit .

"It's good to see you Bells", Charlie says.

"It good to see too".

We stop at his car to put my things in the car. As we go back we talk a little and Charlie tells me that he bought a truck.

"You did not have to do that. I was going to do that myself"

"I want to get you a welcome to Forks. Oh you start school tomorrow. Charlie says

We pull to his and he helps me take my things to my room and leaves to unpack. I put my wand in my school trunk and put it in the closet. I also cover it with some on the boxes on top of it. I finish unpacking to go down stairs for supper. Charlie has made egg and bacon. I tell him that I will make supper while I am. He agrees very happly. After we do the dish we say good night. Around 1am I wake up to tap on my window. I go over and open and my owl fly's in. Her name is Midnight. She is pure black with light blue eyes. I tell that she is going to have to stay outside. After that I go to bed.

**Next day **

I pull up in to school and everyone was watching me pull in. Great just what I want. I go to office and get my class list. As go to my classes I met a lot of people. When the last ring rings I go to lunch and get food. That is when first see them. _They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular. But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. __**(Taken From the book)**_

I ask the girl next to me who they are. She tells me that they are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids. The big one is Emmett and the beautiful one is Rosalie Hale. They were a thing. Next was Rosalie's twin Jasper and he was going out with Alice and last with bronze-colored hair was Edward. As looked at them I thought that they looked a lot like vampires, but that was not possible because vampires had red eyes and could be in a room filled was humans. The bell ring and I got up and went to my next class, bio. I went to the teacher and he told me to sit next to Edward Cullen. As sat down Edward stiffen and look like he was not breathing. During the whole class he looked like was not breathing. When the bell ring he run out of the classroom. As I went to my next class I kept thinking of Edward and the way he look when I sat next to him. My last class was P.E. As I walking to my car I heard Edward talking to the office person about getting into another bio class and she said that was not possible. Edward left and walked to his car looking mad. As I drove back to Charlie I decided to write my dad and ask him if vampires can have gold eyes.

When got home I called Midnight to me and wrote my letter. I sent her to my dad. After I started dinner for Charlie. When he got home we sat down and ate dinner. I asked Charlie about the Cullens. He said that Forks was lucky to have Dr. Cullen and the kids never got in trouble. After the dishes were done. I went upstairs and did my home work. I went to bed.

The next day at school Edward did not come. And the day he was gone. Five days passed before I got letter from my father. It said this.

_Dear Bella,_

_I got your letter about the Cullen. I talked to Lupin and he told that some vampire can chose to live off the blood of animals. The vampire that drink the blood of animals have gold eyes. Bella, you need to find more information on them first before you go out and tell you know they are vampires. Look around because this may not be the first time they have been in Forks. If they are vampire find what kind of people they are. See if they be able to help us. I love you. Be safe._

_Love Padfoot _

Hope You Like This story. Please Tell Me What You Think.

Sincerely MidnightRoseMist


	2. Stories and Telling

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks and stil no Edward. It became my habit to look over at the Cullens at lunchtime. I looked over and this time Edward was there looking at me. I blushed and looked away. I could feel him looking at me tell the bell ring for class. I walked to bio wondering why would he look at me. When i got to my sit Edward was already there.

"Hello, I never got the chance to interduce myself, I am Edward Cullen," he said with a to die for smile.

"I am Bella Swan, Where did you go?" i said.

"I had some things to take care," he said secretly.

I was going to ask more questions, when the teacher walked in and started class. Edward looked at me all of the classtime. When the bell ring he was out of there faster thaqn anyone else. I looked at hime leave when one of the students , Mike, come up tp me.

"Hey Bella you want to go to La Push with us after school today?"

"Yea sure why not"

**After School**

When school was done i want with Mike and his friends down to La Push. Mike and the others where going to go for a hike but i stayed on the beach. I keep thinking where i am i going to find info on the Cullens. I tryed looking everywhere. Than a boy come up. I remebered him and Charlie's best friend's son Jacob.

Hey Bella what are you doing here alone? Jake said.

Just thinking and i am bored. I said.

You want to hear a story about My People?

Sure

We are suposed to of come wolves you know.

Really? Real Wolves?

Yea we come form them to protect our people form The Cold Ones. My great grandfather was hunting in the woods when they across these Cold Ones. They said they were good and would not a human, so we made a treaty with them.

Cold Ones?

Yea, you might know them as vampires.

That is really cool Jake. Hey do you know anything about the Cullens.

Yea, they are the Cold ones in my story.

How they just moved here?

Or moved back.

After that we talked some more. When we were done it was time to go. At home i keep thinking about Jake's story and than made the chose to tell them that i know they were vampires, but i would not tell them that i was a witch. I would get to know them first snd see if they could be trusted or not. If they are good than i would tell them that i am a witch and that we need their help.

**Next Day **

I was going to tell them at lauch. As I waited for the final bell to ring for lauch i got scared thinking what if they think i am nuts and they are human. If that was the case than i would eruse the minds of the talke than. When i was on launch i got my food and went over to the Cullens.

May I sit here? i asked.

Alice was the first to talked. She smiled and said yes. We sat in quiet and than i said

"I know that you are vampires...

**Hope You Like This story. Please Tell Me What You Think.**

**Sincerely MidnightRoseMist**


End file.
